


twin high maintenance machines

by cherrysalad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Light Angst, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysalad/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: Veronica and Jughead on the last night they’ll ever see each other.





	twin high maintenance machines

Jughead only goes to Archie’s graduation party out of obligation. He would rather stay home and spend the night wallowing in self pity, but he doesn’t want to be rude. 

It’s every bit as bad as he expected, there are the usual horrors of parties, the crowded rooms, the loud music, but then there’s Betty and Archie at the center of everything. They look so bright and sweet, smiling and gazing into each other’s eyes. Jughead feels sick.

He finally decides he can’t take it any more at half past ten and slinks out the back door, entirely unnoticed. As he stalks across the dark lawn, someone shouts his name, he looks around wide eyed and confused for a minute before spotting Veronica sitting in the shadows, leaning against the house. 

“How you doing, Jughead?” She says, slurring her words slightly. Jughead’s never seen her all sloppy drunk like this before. “You want a drink?” She asks, holding up a half full bottle of tequila. 

“Jesus,” he mutters. “Yeah, fuck it.” He knows he needs to drive home, but dismisses the thought. He’ll figure it out, catch a ride with Cheryl or something. He sits down on the grass next to her. 

“We haven’t talked in forever, Jughead,” she says, handing him the bottle. He takes a swig before responding. 

“We’ve never really ‘talked’ have we?” He says. It wasn’t like they’d ever been close. Veronica looks down at her lap. 

“We should have,” she says mournfully. ”Let’s talk now. Like a real talk. How are you?” Jughead smiles wryly. 

“Honestly?” He says, because if he can’t confess his feelings to a drunk girl he might not ever have to see again, late at night, alone in the yard of his childhood best friend then who can he? “I feel like shit.”

“Why?” She coos. 

“God,” Jughead rubs his face. “Archie and Betty for one thing.” Veronica groans and snatched the tequila from Jughead. 

“Don’t remind me,” she says, taking a drink. 

“You still in love with Archie?” Jughead asks. Veronica shrugs.

“It’s not just about that, it’s like, they’ve found this pure, uncomplicated happiness that I don’t think I’m ever gonna have and I hate them for it. God that sounds terrible, but do you know what I mean?” Jughead nods eagerly. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I know exactly what you mean.” He studies her face, her gleaming dark eyes and elegant mouth. He didn’t think he could have anything in common with Veronica Lodge. 

“We’re awful, aren’t we?” She says miserably. Jughead takes a drink of the tequila. 

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Maybe we don’t deserve the kind of happiness Archie and Betty do.” They sit in silence for a minute, Jughead feels a weight drop against his shoulder and realizes it’s Veronica’s head. He takes a deep breath. “What are you doing now that high school is over?” 

“I got accepted at NYU,” she says. “I’m leaving for the city day after tomorrow, I don’t want to spend a second longer in this town than I have to. What about you?” 

“I’ve got no idea,” he says. 

“You’re not going to college? You’re so smart,” she says, sad and confused. 

“Couldn’t afford it,” he says. “Scholarships and financial aid only go so far.” 

“That’s just not fair,” Veronica huffs indignantly. 

“I might try and go to the community college in Greendale,” he says. “I don’t know, I’ll figure it out.” Veronica moves her head from his shoulder and looks him hard in the eyes. 

“I don’t doubt that,” she says. They stare at each other for a minute before the tension comes to a head and they both lean in. The kiss is soft and eager at once, tasting overwhelmingly of tequila. 

“You know we’re probably never going to see each other again,” Veronica breathes. 

“I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise,” Jughead admits. She looks at him for a moment, smiles softly and leans in again.


End file.
